


One bullet and a nerf gun to make it up to him

by Anonymous



Series: Anon Fruits fics [1]
Category: Dream smp-freeform, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But I wanted to write this just because, Fluff, I don't care what anyone says for me they're together, I stole this idea while searching prompts on Tumblr, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Idk if it's considered angst but oh well, Light Angst, M/M, No beta we die like enderman to water, Pretty much I'm bad at anything, They have a lot of good ideas, Your honor they're happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29842740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It's been 3 weeks since Dream had yet visited his fiancé on their little cabin hidden by the hills far away from L'manberg but close enough to the hidden path leading to them.He's been holed up on his base doing nothing but filing the stack of paperworks on his desk brought to you by his adminship that he haven't had enough time to inform him right now his currently standing on their front porch it's already night time and his tired all he wants is to sleep cuddled up close to his lover. But it seems that's gonna be a problem
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Series: Anon Fruits fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193963
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66
Collections: Anonymous





	One bullet and a nerf gun to make it up to him

**Author's Note:**

> I was searching prompts to write fics for since I wanted to practice my hand at writing fics. I saw some prompts on Tumblr and gave it a go so if there are any mistakes here it's all my fault I just spedran this while I had the motivation to do so

Dream slowly trudged his feet to the front door of the cabin he shares with his fiance. His knees shaking from the exertion as if it can't support the weight of his body anymore his bones creaking in protest as well any longer and he might collapse right then and there. 

He had been spending a couple weeks working on a mountain high stack of paperwork he's been procrastinating on , visiting the council to report back in on the condition of his world, in addition to managing the SMP from inciting another war. All of this duties just because he's appointed as the admin to this world I mean it's an honor to be chosen as one but honestly at this point Dream is about ready to give up the title leave everything behind and just spend it with his fiance rolling in bed cuddling each other.

Dream sighed wistfully closing his eyes already imagining the ways he could spend time with the ginger head fox hybrid... _What if we go to the beach, I remembered Fundy saying one time how he loves it there or what if maybe we could have a little picnic outside at the field it'd be nice_ Dream smiled to himself listing up all the plans on how he'll spend the week with his lover "It could be like a vacation" he nodded to himself convinced that things will go well.

They haven't seen each other in a long-long time. Dream had spent weeks cooped up on his base doing his work that he hadn't noticed he'd been gone for 3 weeks straight without seeing him or even contacting him to _wait...shit! This is gonna be bad I really have to make it up_ _to Fundy_ with renewed vigor Dream made his way up to their front porch twirling the handle back and forth to open the door while kicking his boots off in the process. 

"Fundy?... Star I'm home" silence greeted him as Dream walked in closing the door behind him also before standing still on the hallway waiting for a reply to the other occupant of the room. The house was oddly enveloped in darkness there was no sign of life or anything here so with a heavy step Dream made his way to the living room "Star are you here? I'm sorry if I haven't been home lately" he stared at every single corner of the room trying to catch any sign of movements. Still he was met with the same silence it was deafening. 

Rubbing his temple in frustration Dream sighed continuing his search on his fiancé he next went to the kitchen lighting up the lantern placed next to the doorway then walking up to the fridge to see if there were any notes hanging on them sadly it was the same outcome " Star come on... please talk to me or at least give me a sign I'll make it up to you I swear". His next destination was the basement this was where Fundy usually does his works using it as a makeshift workshop for that little projects of his Dream stared at the clutter of a mess the space was blueprints were strewn all over the floor some of it indecipherable to him his tools just laying around the table and chest but the same as always there was no Fundy in sight Dream was starting to get agitated all he wants right now is to just lay on their soft bed nuzzling his head on Fundy's chest. 

The last place he went up to was their bedroom since it's still pretty early in the night he'd doubt his love would be sleeping _'I'm nocturnal Dream, it means I'm always active during the night' Fundy replied to him in a matter of fact tone raising his eyebrows as well 'oh~I know how active you are' Dream teased which earned him a slap on the shoulder and a very red faced Fundy sputtering in embarrassment this made Dream wheeze even more his lungs dying in the process_. Dream laughed wiping the tears springing up on the corner of his eyes ``sigh... I really miss him" without wasting any second he made his way up to their shared bedroom's door hastily opening the handle to it swinging the door harshly against the wall yet again he was faced with a clean and organized bedroom but no Fundy.

Dream groaned, grabbing his mask forcefully, putting it aside on their desk he was about to just hit the hay and decide that he'll look for him next time when on the corner of his eyes he saw a note clearly written by Fundy he grabbed it reading aloud what the contents of the paper were.

  
  


_ Here is your weapon (you'll find it inside the top drawer). I have one too. Loser will sleep on the couch tonight. Good luck :D _

_ -your "beloved" star, Fundy _

He opened the top drawer just like what the letter contained inside it was a nerf gun with nothing but a single bullet loaded as Dream took the so called weapon inspecting it he could hear from the distance but in reality was just right outside their house a voice most likely coming from his 'beloved' shouting " oh Dream~ come out you fucker and face me like a man". Dream stood next to the window sill facing their bedroom door, there on their garden stood his fiance donned up in a full netherite armor a strap of bullets hanging on his shoulder and his nerf gun out and loaded.

Fundy stared at him through the windows a strange look of anger and irritation swirling in his eyes, his tail wagging violently behind him, his ears twitching like crazy signifying his annoyance, and most of all he was growling he looked downright feral he was what someone would picture of what a fox looked liked cornered swallowing the lump forming in his throat Dream grabbed the weapon gathering all of what's left of his courage and strength and made his way up to their garden while silently praying to the other gods for a little ray of luck.

  
  
  
  


The next day..... 

  
  
  
  
  


Dream woke up groggy from his sleep wiping the drool on the side of his mouth raising his arms and legs stretching his body until he could hear the crack on his bones before finally sitting up trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes his body groaning in protest still evidently tired from what had transpired last night. 

_ "Star... babe please can we just settle this tomorrow morning " Dream stared pleadingly at his lover across him trying desperately but failing to calm him down. They were having a standoff in their garden in the middle of the night, a time where people should be asleep cuddling up close to their lover, not out here with a nerf gun and in netherite armor.  _

_ "You should've thought of that when you decided to ghost me for 3 weeks Dream! I was worried as hell, you didn't call me or even sent a little text that said hey I'm a bit busy right now I'm sorry I'll make it up to you. This is all your fault" Fundy loaded his nerf gun aiming straight at Dream's head his mind dead set on achieving this "On a count of ten we fire" Fundy spoke up before the two of them turned their backs on each other 1 2 Fundy had started counting 3 4 5 Dream's getting nervous it's not that he's not confident of his aim it's more of that ever growing fear of facing an angry lover equipped perfectly in netherite and will not hesitate to shoot you gladly 6 7 8 9 time's almost up 10 both of them quickly turned.  _

_ A bullet manage to graze the side of his cheeks but Dream manage to maneuver his way dodging another one and another one bullet by bullet until he was slowly closing in on Fundy 'I've only got one shot I need to end this quick' with a goal in mind Dream was finally a few feet away from Fundy who's still firing shots at him recklessly. Looking for a blind spot Dream took his time dodging and weaving analyzing ways he could do this without further angering his fiancé until eventually he found one whenever Fundy has to reload his gun he has to shake off the strap tied across his shoulders just to get the bullets and one by one put it on since it's not automatic he has to do them manually then 'his chest would be the best spot to shoot' his mind supplied. Dream waited for a couple of minutes. Fundy was still wasting his bullets on him trying to shoot him in every chance he could get. "Why don't you just goddamn shoot me?! Huh afraid you might miss it" in this moment Fundy had shot his last bullet which made him stop on his tracks for a while trying to reload his gun 'this is it' Without wasting any moment Dream surged forward towards Fundy pulling the trigger and aiming straight at his chest. _

_ He waited with bated breath, a scream or a shout coming from the person across him but all he got was quietness deciding to glance at where his lover stood Dream's eyes widened in surprise. All he saw was a pile of clothes and armor scattered on the ground. Dream swished his head back and forth observing the area around him looking for an orange tuft of hair or fur hidden among the bushes when there was no indication of sorts Dream decided to head back to the house to search for him there right when he was about to turn his head there was a cold blunt object pressed on the back of his head stopping him on his search "You thought you could get away from sleeping on the couch but nope I won't let that happen even if you win or not you'll still be sleeping on that couch" Fundy coldly retorted back then pulled the trigger with a shout of glee. _

If he would have known Fundy would use that trick Dream would have had avoided it in time ' _but even so he'd still be sleeping on the couch no matter what_ ' deciding that this was a little too early for a headache Dream made his way to the bathroom to take a shower peeling his clothes from yesterday and putting them on the basket laying by the side.

After about a couple of minutes Dream had gotten out of the bathroom towelling his hair to dryness with a towel hanging below his waist just when he was ready to head back to sleep on the couch spending the rest of the whole day there the smell of vanilla and pancake wafted in the air making his stomach growl out on hunger reminding him that he hadn't eaten dinner last night deciding to follow the scent he was faced with an image of his fiancé dressed in nothing but his lime hoodie that was too big on him and black shorts reaching just up his mid thighs showing off his long slim legs accentuating his hips that was swaying side to side like his tail eyes closed seemingly in a dazed moment humming a little song to himself while pouring the mixture on the pan.

It felt like a pretty domestic scene a husband and wife would experience although they are already engaged so it's not too far out for them. Without making any noise Dream swiftly made his way to his fiancé crouching behind him a mischievous smile spreading on his lips 'he's gonna be so pissed' without missing any beat Dream all of a sudden grabbed Fundy on the waist taking the hand that was not holding the spatula and twirling him around the kitchen laughing loudly at the face Fundy was making.

"Wha- Dream!!! WHY ARE YOU NAKED AND IN A TOWEL ASFSGD" Fundy faltered on his words his ears twitching uncontrollably hitting Dream with the spatula he was still holding "let go of me...I'm still mad at you and go change clothes you idiot" despite the constant hitting Dream still held Fundy on the waist twirling him around on their little kitchen space placing their foreheads together looking at each other closely.

Sighing in defeat Fundy placed the spatula down on the counter but not before lastly hitting Dream with it on the face relishing on the groan of pain that escaped from him and now finally putting off the furnace and placing the last of his pancake onto a set of plates on the table. He settled both of his hands on Dream's shoulder closing his eyes as they sway to a soundless tune in the air "You know I'm still mad at you, right" Dream hummed in return still focusing on their silly dance "you have to make it up to me" Fundy retorted again now looking directly at Dream's eyes urging him on to say something "how should I start?" Fundy huffed a little bit this time out of happiness.

"Maybe you could... I don't know take care of the chores around this house like laundry, dishes, or feeding the cats'' Dream stopped on their track staring at Fundy in disbelief a mixture of shock and please showing on his face Fundy couldn't help but cry out in laughter his hands still firmly placed on Dream's shoulder before placing their foreheads together again closing his eyes and starting up their dance again picking up where they last left only this time with him on the lead. Dream only looked at him in annoyance and fondness as well before giving in, putting his hands back on Fundy's waist circling them around squeezing it a little bit "alright... Alright maybe you could make it up to me by taking me on dates, give me kisses, and watch treasure planet with me" contented with that goal Dream started placing kisses all over his face.

One on his forehead, another one on his closed eyelids, on his cute button nose, and finally on his lips "Yeah I think I'm alright with that" he sighed happily going in for another kiss this time a lot deeper and with more force. When they finally parted after a couple of minutes Fundy went back to pouring his attention on their breakfast Dream stood there still confused "Star...did I do something wrong again?" seconds pass by Dream looked at the tufts of orange hair on his love's back waiting for an answer. A small pfft echoed in the room then a loud billowing laughter followed after. This got Dream even more confused and anxious he was about to approach him when Fundy raised a hand signaling him to stop.

He waited there for Fundy to calm down from his high who was placing his hands on his mouth to stifle any more laughter ever coming out "Yo-you-you're... Towel hahahahaha" He glanced at where the finger was pointed down only to notice that his towel was gone and all he could see was skin ' _I'm naked'_. His mind was still catching on why his naked going through a long length of processing before suddenly jumping twisting his head left and right looking for his towel to cover himself Fundy only laughed louder this time placing one of his hands on his stomach while the other clutching tightly on the counter tears were springing on the corner of his eyes some of them falling freely. After a long time of searching he had finally seen where his towel had laid forgotten on the floor quickly but surely he grabbed it then made a run for it upstairs shouting back at Fundy as well "I hate you so much" this in turn just resulted in Fundy doubling on the floor laughing hysterically.

_'I guess it's better this way in the end we're still happy and together'_ Dream thought shaking his head fondly _yeah I guess this would be all worth it in the end._

**Author's Note:**

> My schedule is pretty fucked so I'm not sure when I can update another fic on the series but I'll work hard to deliver. Criticism is much appreciated it helps me improve my way of writing I kinda sucked on writing but oh well :)


End file.
